Forever I Guess
by wondergurl2007
Summary: -“What does this make us?” Emily asked abruptly, her eyes glimmering with wonder. “A couple.” Nick murmured, as if it really was that simple.- A NEMILY FANFIC. Short, and sweet. You're bound to enjoy it. There's nothing depressing, it's all smiles.


'Forever, I Guess' - by: wondergurl2007

"This is so confusing!" Nick Jonas groaned, his voice almost breaking from trying to restrain shouting. Once more, he reached behind Emily Osment's back and took a deep breath. He fumbled with his fingers and finally unclasped her bra. Nick exhaled in relief.

"I love how amaturely serious you are about this!" Emily giggled, kissing his neck. Nick shrugged, putting a shaky hand on her hip.

"This is my first time, and I know it's not yours." Nick admitted, now taking his purity ring off his finger and placing it by the bedside table next to them. Emily hummed in reply, sliding her bra off her shoulders. Being his first time, Nick tilted his head, looking down at her chest. His eyes widened, and his jeans flared. Nick looked back up at the ceiling, taking a big gulp. Emily pulled away, examining him. "What?" Nick asked, licking his lips out of nervousness. Emily smiled, brushing her blonde hair out of her blue eyes magnificently. She reached forward, making Nick jump. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the bottom fabric of Nick's shirt. He lifted his arms up as she pulled it over his head, revealing his well built body. Nick gulped for a second time when he realized that Emily was waiting for him to start undoing his belt. "I'm nervous!" Nick blurted out, sounding immature. Emily backed off a little bit, to give him some space. Emily was only a few months older than Nick, and knew how to handle things like this. In fact, Emily was 18, and Nick would also be 18 in September.

"Go for it." Emily said. Nick kept his hands to himself as he got off Emily's bed and stood up, close to the wall. Emily's room was small, but she had a queen sized bed. She didn't need much in her room. Her walls were beige-yellow and her door was white. There were two bedside tables on either side of her bed, equipped with two lamps, and her guitar at the foot of her blue bed. She had a dark, wooden cupboard a few feet from her guitar, a mirror, a carpet, and nothing much really. Just because Emily was a nationwide super star, didn't mean she had king sized beds and lived in a mansion. She lived a normal, average life, just like Nick did with his brothers. Nick started undoing his belt, constantly looking back at Emily shyly.

"I'm serious when say I've never done this before.." Nick went on to say, as he pulled his jeans to his ankles. Nick tripped over himself as he took his jeans off him, using the wall for balance. Nick was yet against hesitant as he took hold of the elastic band of his boxers. He stammered, trying to find the words to say that he was scared of sex. Emily made a sudden movement, which Nick could not avoid. She pulled his boxers to the floor. Nick went bright red in the face, and folded his arms nervously.

"Now, was that hard to do?" Emily asked, trying to be a bit more comforting by taking hold of Nick's hand. She lead the young Jonas Brother back down to her bed. "I want you to relax." She said soothingly, as Nick took the condom from the side table. Emily focused on Nick's eyes, not paying attention to him putting on the condom. Time went by, and he closed his eyes. "Stop being so nervous, and just loosen up a little, okay?" Emily said to him, rubbing his shoulder sweetly. Nick heaved a heavy sigh, and reopened his eyes to see that their eyes met. "Now, are we doing this?" Emily asked. Nick bit the inside of his cheek for a moment, before grasping Emily's hand tighter and giving her a nod. "No more nervousness?"

"No more nervousness." Nick repeated, flashing her a smile. He tried his best not to look at her as she removed her underwear, and tossed it onto pile of clothes by her bed. Nick put everything behind him, knowing what this night had to be. He leaned in and subtly kissed her lustfully. Emily was slightly taken aback at his confidence, but, kissed him right back. "I think I'm ready…" Nick murmured, through the kisses. Emily pulled away from him. Nick knew what he had to do. Emily lay herself down on her bed as Nick leaned over her, between her legs. Moments later, he pushed in. Nick's face distorted at the new feeling, and Emily made a whimpering noise. Nick bit his lower lip, starting a pace. Finally, they could both let go.

Nick sat up, perched on one shoulder in her bed, just staring down at her, swirled up in her blue linen bed sheets. The bed sheets around him covered him from his waist down, clinging to his hip sexily.

"Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?" Emily mumbled, running her hand through Nick's curly, brown hair. She slid his hand down and put her index finger to his lush lips. His lips parted slightly, and he bit down softly on her finger. When she giggled, a smile appeared on Nick's lips and he let go of her finger, which dropped to his neck. Under the covers, he ran his hand down the curve of her waist over and over, feeling her warmth on the tips of his fingers and in the palm of his hand.

"Not in that way." Nick replied honestly, thinking back. Fans had called him amazing, but, nowhere near to how Emily meant it in that moment. She looked up at Nick, tracing his Diabetes necklace slowly with her hand.

"What does this make us?" Emily asked abruptly, her eyes glimmering with wonder. "A couple." Nick murmured, as if it really was that simple. Emily sighed, tracing his jawbone with her index finger.

"How long do couples last?" Emily muttered thoughtfully, looking anywhere but in Nick's eyes. Nick planted a kiss on her briefly, taking everything about her in. He broke it off, and just stared at the Goddess-like teenager in bed with him.

"You mean, couples like you and I?" Nick asked, his hand movement slowly down at her waist. Emily finally drew her eyes to see his, seeing right through him like she always has done. Emily gave a cute, little nod. Nick shrugged with one shoulder, lifting his palm from her waist, allowing his fingertips to delicately graze Emily's hip. "Forever, I guess."

* * *

**A/N= if you have time, you can follow me on Twitter via the username: AliWeil**


End file.
